Velvet Tears and Satin Sheets
by Lydia Stoker
Summary: A Fem-Slash Collection of five one-shots focus on the sexual relationship between Dana Scully and Monica Reyes.


**Title: **Velvet Tears and Satin Sheets  
**Rating: **M (Adult situations)  
**Plot: **Scully invites Reyes over for wine expecting to unwind, but soon discovers something unexpected about herself and Reyes.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _The X-Files _even though I would love to so I could write the third movie and make it a reality.**Author's Note: **I have a lot of fond memories of _The X-Files _and writing volumes of (bad) fan-fiction, so it's with absolute love that I write this one-shot. I could bore you with the origins and the reason that I decided to slip back in with a Scully/Reyes fem-slash, but I won't. All I'll say is I hope you enjoy what you're reading and have as much fun as I did in the writing of it. I can see myself doing a whole lot more writing in this fandom in the coming days, weeks, months, and years.

_**Velvet Tears and Satin Sheets  
**__"Take me home tonight, I don't want to let you go until we see the light..." - Eddie Money_

As she climbed out of the shower, Dana Scully reached for the towel that was resting on the hook near the shower door and wrapped it around herself. She let out a long sigh of relief. The agent was delighted to be back home, but she was even happier about the fact that she was clean. Collecting her clothes as she left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, she threw them in the corner and searched her closet for something comfortable. She knew she didn't have to do much with herself, it was only Reyes who would be over, and she had been drenched in the same organic filth that Scully had. She would understand. Scanning the closet, she finally found a pair of old and torn blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Tossing the towel next to the filth covered clothing she dressed herself and walked out to the kitchen to locate the bottle of wine she had bought on the way back in.

The wine, a crisp White Zinfandel, was on the counter. Scully blew her auburn locks out of her face and debated if she really had the energy to walk the distance to uncork the wine yet. The debate didn't last long and she succumbed to the need for something sweet and alcoholic on her taste buds. As she drew closer to the counter her mind drifted for a moment to Mulder and where he might have been. She had not spoken to him in almost six months and she was becoming worried. It wasn't like him not to contact her. Brushing these thoughts to the back of her mind she reminded herself that tonight was about the chance to relax and unwind. William was with her mother and Reyes had kindly offered to come over and help her drink the wine. Just two women relaxing. She could handle that. She had survived cancer and uncovered a massive alien conspiracy.

Just as she was about to uncork the wine, there was a knock at the door. Scully set the wine back on the counter and answered it. Reyes stood there, silent and stoic, as she waited for Scully to let her in. "Come on in, Monica." Scully said ushering her agent friend in. Reyes entered and looked around. She was often amazed at how well decorated Scully's apartment had been for a woman who spent no time living there. "You can have a seat on the couch, I'll be a moment. I have to open this wine." the doctor muttered as she returned to the counter and the bottle of wine.

Reyes smiled softly. "Do you need help, Dana?" she asked. There was a long moment of silence as Scully considered the offer. Defeated, she handed the bottle to Reyes and the corkscrew. Reyes took the wine bottle, slid it between her legs, and braced herself as she forced the cork out. There was a loud report as the cork came out and Reyes laughed. "That was easier than expected..." she said resting the wine on the table in the kitchen. Scully brought over two of her best wine glasses, which she seldom had a chance to use, and set the down. "Would you like the honor?" Reyes asked as Scully reached out for the bottle and started to pour the wine.

The two women brought the bottle and their glasses over to the couch and sat across from one another. Scully watched as Reyes took the first taste of the wine, her eyes fluttering with satisfaction, and found herself doing the same. "Good wine." Scully spoke aloud. Reyes continued to smile and drew closer. "I don't drink much wine. Last time I had someone over like this..." her voice trailed. She still hated herself for not knowing that the man who sat across from her, as she shared her life, was not the man she thought he had been. She should have known that it wasn't Mulder, but she was too far in her wine to be able to really tell.

Reyes leaned close to Scully. "Dana," she spoke slow and soft, "I'm here if you need me." She reached out for Scully's hand. "What's wrong?" she asked. There was a long silence between the two women as Scully tried to collect her thoughts. "Dana," she was drawing closer to Scully now, "you can talk to me, as a friend." she offered a second time. She rolled her thumb over the top of Scully's hand sending small jolts down the agent's spine. Scully bit her lower lip and set the wine down next to her on the floor by the couch. Reyes smiled and came to a stop about a foot from where Scully was. Scully could smell the faint scent of her friend's skin floating through the air.

The doctor shifted in her seat and locked eyes with her friend. "It's Mulder," she confided, "I don't know where he is and he hasn't contacted me in almost six months and there's William..." Reyes reached out with her free hand and rested it firmly against Scully's lips, silencing her. Scully was taken by her friend's action. "Monica, I..." she started to say, but before she could finish her statement Reyes had brought her lips to Scully's. There was a moment of shock and confusion, but as it slipped between the two women Scully found herself leaning into it. Reyes removed her hand from Scully's and brought both up to cradle the agent's head. "Wow." Scully said, pulling away, breathlessly.

Reyes smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I have wanted to do that for a long time now," she explained, "but I was always afraid you would deflect. That was...intoxicating. To say the least." Scully felt herself become flush with embarrassment as Reyes offered her a compliment. Reyes looked over to Scully's bedroom and back to her. Scully felt her heart flutter and her stomach sink as she realized what the look on Reyes face meant. Reyes licked her lips and reached out to brush Scully's hair back. There was a tense moment as Reyes looked at her with an intensity she had only seen her afford to Doggett. "Dana, might I take you on a journey you will never forget?" she inquired.

The doctor was unsure how to continue. "Monica," she started, "you're a wonderful friend and I like you, but I don't think we should." Reyes rolled her eyes and stood up. Scully etched a concerned look on her face as the other agent leaned over and brought her up. "Monica..." she whined. Reyes wasn't listening. She was leading Scully to the bedroom. Before the doctor could speak up, Reyes was moving behind her and running her hands softly down the small of her back. Scully felt the electric shock burst through her body and moaned lightly. It had been so long since someone had touched her like that. "Monica, I don't know if we should..." she spoke softly.

She found that it was no use. Reyes had slid her hand around her waist and was lifting Scully's shirt, exposing her bare breasts. Coming around to face her, Reyes bit her lower lip and smiled. Scully felt herself blush and looked away. Reyes reached out and brought her face back to meet her eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Dana. You look beautiful." she replied. Scully felt a warmth wash over her and found herself reaching out and taking Reyes hand. Her friend took control and brought Scully's hand to her waist and helped her lift her shirt. Scully closed her eyes as the two women reached her breasts and she felt the lace bra that was underneath. "I can't do it myself." Reyes cooed.

Unable to stop herself, Scully embraced Reyes and unhooked her black lace bra. There was a soft smack as it hit the wooden floor. "So, what do we do now?" Scully asked. Reyes continued to smile and fell back in the bed. Scully instinctively climbed on top of her friend and lowered herself down until both of their bodies were against one another. Reyes reached between them and started to work at the buttons on Scully's jeans. Scully followed her friend's action, each moving to accommodate the other. It didn't take long before the two were naked, lying in bed, on top of each other. "Are we doing this?" Scully asked as Reyes reached up and silenced her.

Wasting no time, Reyes rolled over and found herself on top of Scully. Scully attempted to gasp, but before she could her lips were locked with those of Reyes. The only thing she could do was slide her hand along the slender figure of her friend and down her side. Reyes arched, but maintained her lock on Scully's lips, never allowing her a moment to breathe. Scully continued to move her hand, this time finding her target, and thrusting her middle and index finger in. Reyes released her lips and screamed. Scully offered her friend a smile as she wrapped her arms around her and rolled over.

Scully, now on top, continued to thrust, moving her body with the motion of her hand. Instinct took over and she felt Reyes' hand's meet her breasts. She moaned loudly as the woman dug her nails in, clawing at her. Scully returned the action by forcing her fingers in deeper. Reyes bit her lower lip and brought her self up to meet Scully's lips again, this time taking her lower lip in her teeth and moving down. There was a moment of tension as the two woman fought for control, each trying to overcome the other. Scully forced herself in more, Reyes bit down harder and dug her nails in deeper. As Scully went to remove her hand, she felt a familiar dampness on her fingers. She broke the hold Reyes had on her lip and smiled down at her friend, satisfied.

* * *

The two women sat on opposing ends of the bed as they dressed themselves. Scully was unsure how to continue their relationship as 'just friends.' She had never been with another woman before and only a couple of men, but the experience lingered. She liked the control that Reyes had afforded her and found herself looking behind herself as she watched her companion dress. "That was fun, thank you." she said as the two finished dressing and faced one another. Reyes only smiled and kissed Scully on the forehead. "I had a lot of fun."

Reyes shoved her hands in her coat and drifted out of the bedroom. "Thank you, Dana. I never meant to shock you with my intentions, but..." her voice trailed. Scully smiled back and offered for her to stick around and finish the wine. "Oh, I can't. If I do we'll be back in there for Round Two and when I'm wasted...no one is safe." she smirked. Scully nodded and went back to the couch. Reyes followed, sitting with her legs across Scully's. "I warned you." she said as the two women finished off the bottle of wine and returned to the bedroom for a second round.


End file.
